


Tis the damn season

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Christmas Tales & Traditions
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Alex Fasolo brings his girlfriend to the family Christmas Get together.





	Tis the damn season

It was a warm sunny day and Shae was lying on one of the lounge chairs outside, after a big lunch of roast turkey and ham.

"Time to open presents!!!" Beverly shouted, coming outside holding everyone's stocking.

Shae glanced up from her chair, raising her eyebrows. The others around her were just as sleepy. 

"This is for you," Beverly said, handing Shae a stocking. 

Shae held her stocking, noting the surprise heaviness about it. She could make out her name scrawled on the stocking but there were a bunch of other names crossed out. 

Beverly handed all the stockings out and everyone opened their presents.

"Ooh I got some gardening supplies," Joe said. 

"I got some socks," Lewis said, a bit disappointed.

"We didn't know what you wanted," Alex drawled, rolling his eyes.

"I got a book for Matilda on toilet training," Anna said, impressed. 

"I got..." Shae said, peeking in her stocking. "Ooh it's in a box... black and square-ish..." She thought about all those Tiffany necklaces and Gucci purses and allowed herself to dream.

"What is it?" Alex said, "suspense is killing us."

"You open yours first," Beverly said, sitting next to Alex on the outdoor sofa. 

"Alright," Alex said and roughly shook out his stocking. Shot glasses and stubby holders poured out, all adorned with the Collingwood logo. "thank you." 

"Okay, my turn!" Shae said, eager to see the expensive jewellery that her boyfriend's family had obviously bought her. She shook out the stocking and it fell as a lump in her lap. "What..."

"You're a scientist, aren't you?" Joe said, "thought you'd like that."

"A... Piece of coal?" Shae asked, staring at the coal incredulously. "I work in finance!"

"Alex said you were into science," Beverly said, shrugging.

"I..." Shae spluttered, staring at Alex.

"We own a laboratory," Alex said, "remember? I made you clove cigarettes the other day."

"But..." Shae said, "that doesn't mean..."

The rest of the family moved on to marvelling over the book that Anna had received on toilet training. They were all huddled around, laughing and talking about it, leaving Shae alone and ignored. 

This was the worst Christmas ever.


End file.
